venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell Acachalla
'''Maxwell Acachalla '''is Papa Acachalla, Papa Nadachalla, and Jeremy Acachalla's cousin and a secondary antagonist of VenturianTale. He died in a bank robbery with Acachalla, after being slaughtered by The Bank Teller with a crowbar, but later comes back to life in the episode "Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod". He is played by HomelessGoomba. He also haunts the Acachalla's House in the Gmod Dumbbell Weapon Mod as a floating bicycle and then gets trapped in the bathroom, and it is also said that Jose Jose Jose Jose swore to Papa that Maxwell would haunt him. He is now, in most videos, a ghost. Soon after Maxwell crossed over from the 13th dimension and turned into a killer bicycle which killed everybody in sight, including Billy and Gertrude. Maxwell has returned from death and taken charge of Billy's old gang, they are most likely still at large. He was later seen being picked up by the PIE team in a time-traveling elevator before being pulled into darkness by a giant hand. He was recently found dead at Johnny Ghost's apartment building in East Belgium and his ghost was seen soon after, meaning he is back to being a ghost. Biography In the "The I dont know what" he is with Papa Acachalla as they were planning to rob a bank. Maxwell went up to the bank teller and asked her where the money was. The teller stated that she would show him where the money was, which would then trick him ** Le cri ** into going into the back of the bank. While Maxwell was in the back of the building, he is killed by the bank teller, once she found out that his gang was trying to get the money. In the "Flutterbat mod video" Maxwell is shown to be in a courtroom where he took the role as prosecutor. Saying that he was "Back From The Dead". Due to that, he is killed by the judge. He also says that Papa Acachalla is his long-lost Brother. Though they are actually cousins, him referring to Papa Acachalla as his "brother", might have been a reference to their close relationship when they were younger. During the "Stop it Slender 3" video Maxwell is shown to be Slenderman for one time. When Papa Acachalla, Sally, and Gertrude were all in the same room he came in the room, killed them all and escaped. In a Prop Hunt video, he teamed up with Cardboard Friend to fight Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. He was not aware that Ghost was Gregory. In the CO-OP horror map, Maxwell is shown to be haunting the insane asylum that Johnny Ghost was investigating. It is then revealed that he teamed up with Jimmy Casket to scare Johnny Ghost and the people who were with him. Now that we know that Jimmy Casket IS Johnny Ghost, Jimmy's desire to "scare" Johnny away may mean that he hates his alter ego and wants to remain Jimmy Casket forever. It is unknown if Maxwell knows that Jimmy and Johnny are the same people. In the "Dumbbell weapon mod," he is shown to be a ghostly bicycle in the Acachalla home. In the video, he attempted to kill Papa Acachalla as revenge for leaving him to die in the bank robbery, but he is defeated by Papa when he started to use exercise against Maxwell, driving him away. In the "Dinosaur player model mod," he possesses Papa Acachalla's car after Billy and Sally (who are both Dinosaurs) accidentally damaged it. Gertrude (who is also a Dinosaur) called Johnny Ghost to help them get rid of Maxwell, despite Papa Acachalla's warnings that Johnny is actually Jimmy Casket. Eventually, Maxwell possesses Billy, forcing Sally to kill him. Around this time Johnny Ghost turned into Jimmy Casket and began killing people until he, himself, was killed by the family, but he swore that he would return and have revenge. And indeed, Maxwell is still haunting the Acachalla family. Bank Heist In an attempt to revive the Acachalla gang, Papa Acachalla and his family took roles as the new members, Maxwell being apart of the gang. Once the money was found, it ran over Maxwell, killing him. He later possessed the money pile after his death and escaped with all the money for himself. Batman In the Batman Horror map, he appeared in the form of an elderly medic (likely possessed by Maxwell) and it was made evident that Jimmy Casket was actually afraid of him, Probably because of Johnny Ghost's fear of old men, thus evidence of the two conflicting personalities. He killed Jimmy Casket and then left. Billy's gang In the gmod BILLY'S GANG ROLEPLAY episode, Maxwell is resurrected by Billy's Gang through the use of a sacrifice of one of their members. Billy offers Maxwell a place in his gang, but he instantly rejected the offer and after the two draw their weapons Maxwell successfully shoots Billy first and effectively becomes the leader of Billy's gang. Not long after Maxwell had to confront a supernaturally powered Micheal Jackson within a zombie-infested city. Despite a great deal of trouble, Maxwell and his new gang did indeed prevail and escaped the city to have misadventures elsewhere. Pulled Into Darkness Maxwell later found himself boarding a time-traveling elevator occupied by the PIE team and Papa Acachalla. Maxwell tried to talk to Acachalla, hoping to become friends again, only for Papa to say no.On the very next stop of the elevator, a hand reached in out of the darkness and took Maxwell as Papa and the PIE team watched in horror. Return To Haunting People It is unknown how he escaped but he apparently somehow did escape the darkness but was later killed in East Belgium where he and the ghost of Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast's childhood acquaintance Gerald Jenkins, who had been summoned by Toast, started haunting Johnny Ghost's apartment building. The two Johnnys saw his Ghost in a window and later found his body. Personality At first, for a criminal, Maxwell was very kind and innocent. But after feeling abandoned and betrayed by Acachalla, Maxwell has now become a vengeful spirit. His hatred is so prevalent that Johnny Ghost Claims "you Maxwell hate and haunt everyone". Maxwell seems to enjoy using his ghostly powers to make his presence known, possessing strange objects and saying his name in a cool voice. Maxwell also uses these powers for intimidation, mainly because he is still more of an amateur at using his powers. Abilities Unlike the rest of the Acachalla's, Maxwell cannot Come "Back from the Dead" in a physical manner. Instead, he has become more of a traditional ghost. This, however, has given him an assortment of abilities. The most useful being his ability to possess inanimate objects to use as another body and attack opponents. He can also fly, go through walls and speak in an echoing voice to intimidate. Alter Egos * Billy Man The Lawyer * Elderly Medic * Ghostly objects (includes but is not limited to: cars, bicycles, and buckets.) Trivia *It is questioned that he might be Billy Acachalla's biological father by Jordan Frye (Venturian), though it was meant just as a joke, and John Smigglebug (who has yet to be seen or heard of for a long time) is his actual father. *He was one of 3 people in his family who reached 6 feet, his brother, who was 6 feet 3 inches, his cousin, who is 6 feet, and his younger brother, who is a whopping 6 feet 5 inches *He is responsible for experiences such as when you get an "Extra Buttery Orville Redenbacher popcorn" and there's no butter. *He was tall for his age, at 6 feet 1 inch and 185 pounds. *His age varies, since he was only in his teens when he was killed in his first bank robbery, his ghost self-appears to be a young adult, maybe in his 20's, and though it has been well over one hundred years since his death, he still has a youthful appearance. * Maxwell has a Spanish accent, due to him being half Hispanic on his father's (who was completely Hispanic) side. This means that he is related to Papa Acachalla on his mother's side because Acachalla doesn't have a Spanish accent. A popular fan theory states that their mothers were actually identical twins and that the two saw each other very frequently growing up, which would explain why they are so close that Maxwell referred to Papa Acachalla as his "brother". * Maxwell killed Billy Acachalla and took over his gang. * In the 2018 anniversary live stream, there is an encounter with who is thought to be Maxwell while he was still alive playing guitar, oblivious to the people in the elevator watching him. * Not long after, an old version of Maxwell enters the elevator and tries to talk to Acachalla. He fails and instead has an interaction Fred "Spooker" Soup. Appearance In the videos In most videos, Maxwell looks a lot like Billy or Medic Billy, since he usually shows up when Isaac is still playing as Billy. who he plays the most. They currently don't have a playermodel for him. In the 2018 Livestream, he has appeared both young and old. In Fan Art TheSilverPie has drawn Maxwell like a cowboy in a desert, as a reference to his first appearance being in the Wild West Cowboy Roleplay Map video. This has now become his fanon look. Appearances File:Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Murder "JIMMY CASKET!" - Gmod Murder Siblings 3.|Murder "JIMMY CASKET!" - Gmod Murder Siblings 3. File:Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod) Category:Maxwell Acac [[Category:Ghost Category:Acachalla Gang [[Category:Ghosts Category:P.I. [[Category:Antagonist [Gang Category:Paran [[Category:Acachalla Family Category:Isa [[Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Isaac Frye Category:Character Category:Dumb Category:Jordan Frye Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Villians Category:Destroyers of investigators extraordinaire Category:Things you should run from